Fragancia inolvidable
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sting lleva años buscando algo o a alguien ¿Lo encontrara?


Hola *w* esto lleva demasiado tiempo en mi ordenador y si no lo subo lo borraré así que aquí esta xD

* * *

 _Advertencia: Fanfic yaoi_

 **Fragancia inolvidable**

Ocurrió por primera vez a la edad de ocho años, Sting estaba jugando en la ciudad y algo llamó de repente su atención, una extraña fragancia que le pareció maravillosa, era dulce y casi como una droga que le hacía querer oler más y más.

El rubio intentó seguirla,pero al sentir tantos otros olores en la ciudad lo acabó perdiendo. Desde ese entonces estuvo buscando a la persona dueña de ese olor. El rubio sentía que era especial, puesto que su olor se le grabó en la piel y la memoria. Desgraciadamente por mucho que la buscara, nunca la encontró.

Durante todos los años siguientes, soñaba con como sería aquella persona. Lo más probable es que fuese una linda chica, popular y con una bonita sonrisa, pero sobre todo amable. Se pasaba las noches en vela imaginando como sería su voz, si su tacto sería tan maravilloso como su olor y de que color tendría el cabello, era como un juego que lo entretenía.

Cuando cumplió los quince años, al volver de una misión, volvió a sentir la fragancia a la salida de la ciudad. Sting no dudó y salió corriendo en su búsqueda pero cuando llegó ya no había nadie. Había perdido a su persona especial y no tendría más posibilidad de encontrarla, seguro que se marchó para siempre de allí y nunca la conocería. Aquella noche lloró desconsolado, ni siquiera Lector pudo consolarlo. El rubio se sentía ridículo al llorar por alguien a quien no conocía, pero algo en su corazón le decía que esa persona sería muy importante en su vida.

Poco a poco intentó seguir con su vida, desde aquel día el tema de la misteriosa chica y su maravilloso olor fue tabú entre Sting y Lector, el rubio hacía como si nunca hubiese sucedido o como si aquello no le importara a pesar de que cada noche pensaba hasta quedarse dormido en esa maravillosa fragancia.

A la edad de diecisiete, el rubio fue con unos amigos al festival que se celebraba en verano en la ciudad. Todo estaba hermoso decorado y había un montón de personas disfrutando, familias con sus hijos, amigos pasando el rato y por último parejas. Sting no podía evitar tener envidia de las últimas, ellos podían pasear de la mano por las calles, abrazarse, besarse y demostrarse su amor mientras que él jamás tendría la oportunidad de ello. Era injusto.

Lector notaba el estado de ánimo de su amigo, así que intentaba animarlo con bromas o pidiéndole algo para comer, pero nada de eso parecía funcionar realmente.

Después de un rato dando vueltas, Sting decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa, estaba oscureciendo y sin saber porque estaba de mal humor. En el momento en el que fue a informarle a Lector de su decisión, fue cuando lo notó. Ese maravilloso olor que jamás olvidaría. No hizo falta más que mirar a Lector para saber que pensaba lo mismo, esta vez no lo dejarían escapar.

Como si la vida le fuese en ello, el rubio comenzó a correr entre las personas del festival, buscando con desesperación la fuente de aquel olor irresistible para él. Aquello no era una tarea fácil, porque al chocar con tantas personas los olores se iban mezclando y lograban confundir a su nariz, además de que se ganó un par de codazos y golpes por ir empujando entre las masas, pero no podía importarle menos. El par de golpes serían su recompensa por encontrar a aquella joven con olor a flores, especialmente a rosas. Después de lo que a Sting le pareció una eternidad, logró reconocer en uno de los callejones el leve olor que buscaba, con el corazón saltando de los nervios en su pecho, se adentró en el callejón.

El chico no podía creer lo que veía, en lugar de la hermosa joven que esperaba encontrar, había otro Exceed como Lector, que se encontraba llorando.

¿Acaso llevaba años buscando un gato? ¿Qué tan mala suerte puede tener?

A pesar de su enorme decepción, Sting se acercó a hablar con el pequeño y preguntarle porque estaba llorando. En el momento en el que se acercó pudo darse cuenta de que el olor parecía pertenecer a alguien alguien más, pero al pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona los olores se mezclaron.

El rubio no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad para interrogar a aquel Exceed vestido de rana rosa.

\- ¿Porque lloras? - preguntó el chico mientras sonreía para que confiara en él

\- Me perdí nuevamente - dijo el gato

\- Puedo ayudarte, soy bastante bueno en encontrar personas - se ofreció el rubio

\- Pues bien que tardas bastante en encontrar a cierta persona - añadió Lector mientras miraba la escena

El pequeño Exceed pareció animarse al ver a alguien de su especie y no dudó en acercarse a Lector.

\- Yo soy Frosch - dijo el gato de ropas rosas

\- Yo soy Lector y el idiota de allí es Sting - explicó el otro Exceed

Sting quería quejarse de aquel comentario pero tenía cosas mucho más importantes en su cabeza.

\- Frosch, lo mejor será que nos describas a la persona que estas buscando - dijo Sting con la doble intención de saber más sobre la persona que llevaba años en su mente

El Exceed pareció dudar y Sting no supo si era por la inseguridad de contarle a un extraño detalles de ese tipo o por que dudaba por donde empezar. Frosch intentó encontrar las características que mejor describiesen a su compañero.

\- Tiene el pelo negro y recogido en una coleta - comenzó a explicar el menor - Entrena mucho su cuerpo y es muy amable -

El rubio podía oír las campanas, le había tocado el premio gordo, aquella chica parecía ser un ángel en persona y encima cuidaba de su cuerpo, lo que indicaba que tendría una muy buena figura, para Sting eran todo ventajas. Con su buen humor renovado, fue en búsqueda de aquella joven, seguido de los dos Exceed.

Después de lo que le pareció un buen rato, llegaron a la plaza principal, donde más personas se reunían para pasar el rato o comer en alguno de los muchos puestos. Con tanta gente reunida el olfato del rubio quedaba inútil, pues los olores se mezclaban demasiado y era imposible distinguirlos. Sting buscaba entre todas las personas a una chica con las características que Frosch le dijo, pero no parecía encontrar a alguien así.

Cuando estaba a punto de proponerles a los Exceed mirar por alguna calle secundaria, lo escuchó. Subido a una farola, había un chico loco pegando voces, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que seguro que el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza al joven.

Frosch pareció reconocer a aquella persona, pues salió corriendo en su búsqueda, siendo seguido de Sting y Lector que no comprendían la situación. Al ver el abrazo que se pegaron Frosch y el desconocido, Lector comenzó a atar cabos, más como Sting no era conocido por su inteligencia, necesitó más pistas.

\- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó el rubio confundido porque quería encontrar pronto a la chica con la que llevaba años soñando

Lector no pudo evitar llevarse la pata a la cara, ante la estupidez de Sting.

\- Él es la persona que Frosch estaba buscando - dijo el Exceed con disfraz de rana

Y recién ahí el cerebro del rubio comenzó a funcionar como el de una persona normal. En ese momento el cabello negro atado en una coleta, y el cuerpo musculoso del joven, le llamaron la atención.

\- ¿Eres un chico? - gritó Sting por la sorpresa

El joven que no comprendía la situación asintió, a pesar de que era bastante obvio.

\- No se muy bien como, pero habéis cuidado de Frosch así que me gustaría daros las gracias - explicó el chico

El cerebro del rubio parecía estar a segundos de un cortocircuito, así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para arreglar aquella confusión. Sin avisar o siquiera dar a entender sus intenciones, agarró al joven de cabellos negros del cuello de chaqueta y sin delicadeza alguna aspiró el aroma de su ropa, para así poder identificar su olor.

Era obvio que aquello fue una mala idea, pero el rubio se dio cuenta una vez que aquel maravilloso olor comenzó a marearlo, más un extraño sentimiento en su estómago parecía volverse loco. Sin duda alguna aquella era la chica que estuvo buscando y esperando por años, ¿El único problema? No era una chica, era un hermoso joven, pero no era lo mismo ¿O sí?

Confundido o sin darse cuenta de la situación, Sting aún no había soltado al chico de cabellos negros y este se estaba empezando a impacientarse, sobretodo porque Sting seguía con su nariz pegada a su cuello y eso era bastante vergonzoso además de incómodo.

\- ¿Piensas soltarme algún día o debo alejarte a golpes? - preguntó el chico

Sting no dudó y se separó enseguida del chico de ojos rojos que lo miraba enfadado.

\- Lo siento, eso fue... ¿Un saludo? - mintió Sting por miedo a que el chico lo odiase

\- Pues si vuelves a intentarlo, yo te saludaré con una patada en el culo - amenazó el chico

\- Rogue - llamó el pequeño Exceed - Ellos ayudaron a Frosch, son buenas personas -

Rogue dudó por unos minutos, si Frosch decía eso entonces tendría que creerle. Intentando parar la guerra entre ellos, le tendió la mano al rubio para que se presentaran de manera normal y no como antes.

El rubio no dudó en apretar aquella mano, que esperaba tener la oportunidad de tocar más veces.

Eso podría ser un acto inocente y normal para cualquiera, pero a Rogue le dio un escalofrío en cuanto sus manos se tocaron, no uno de esos en el mal sentido, fue más como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no sabría explicar la razón, pero algo en aquel chico rubio le pareció especial, probablemente la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba o quizás que parecía brillar más que el propio sol. Rogue comenzó a tener miedo de derretirse ante aquella luz tan brillante que parecía emitir el rubio, casi parecía una ironía, el chico más oscuro y deprimente se encuentra con la persona más brillante y alegre.

De repente y sin siquiera avisar de sus intenciones, Sting dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente, tal y como siempre hacía.

\- ¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida? - preguntó Sting con una sonrisa

Rogue no pudo evitar reír ante ello y Sting no pudo evitar pensar que era la risa más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado.

Rogue no sabía porque, pero sentía una gran confianza hacia aquella persona que apenas acababa de conocer y aquello le daba miedo y sorprendía a la vez. Por dentro sentía como si se conociesen desde hace años.

\- ¿Qué te parece si os invitamos a Frosch y a ti a tomar algo? - preguntó el rubio de golpe - A Lector le haría mucha ilusión -

Aquello era una señal de que Sting se sentía inseguro, pues sabía que con la escusa de Lector tendría más posibilidades, además de que parecía que ambos Exceed se llevaban bien.

A Rogue le gustó la idea, primero porque se notaba que Frosch estaba contento con su nuevo amigo y segundo porque le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con el rubio.

\- Esta bien - añadió Rogue logrando que la sonrisa de Sting se volviera aun más brillante - Pero eso será mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde para Frosch -

Y esta vez el que usó a su amigo peludo como escusa fue Rogue. El chico tenía un poco de miedo de encariñarse tan rápido a alguien que acababa de conocer y por eso mismo quería usar la noche para tranquilizarse y así poder actuar al día siguiente con la cabeza fría. La alegría de Sting pareció desaparecer de golpe y en su lugar apareció una mueca.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? - preguntó el rubio - Se perfectamente que me dejaras plantado y nunca volveré a verte, esa frase es la que dicen ese tipo se personas -

Aquel comportamiento le resultaba bastante infantil a Rogue, e incluso se sintió ofendido de que el chico pensara algo así de él, pero después de todo acababan de conocerse.

\- ¿Me veo como ese tipo de persona? - preguntó Rogue molesto - Si yo prometo algo créeme que lo cumpliré, puedes confiar en mi palabra -

Sting pudo observar en los ojos del contrario que lo decía enserio, así que con un suspiro se dio por vencido, aunque no sin antes despedirse como se debe.

\- Nos vemos mañana a las diez en esta misma plaza, no llegues tarde - dijo el rubio mientras unía sus frentes

Esa acción puso nervioso al joven, que sin poderlo evitar tuvo un sonrojo. Definitivamente conocer a aquel chico lo volvería loco en poco tiempo.

Eran las nueve y cincuenta y nueve minutos de la mañana y el rubio estaba dando vueltas en círculos por los nervios, no había rastro del misterioso chico del día anterior y eso lo aterrorizaba. ¿Fue por lo de juntar sus frentes? ¿O quizás fue demasiado egoísta al querer quedar con él? El rubio quería arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza por todo el estrés y los comentarios de Lector no ayudaban para nada.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, notó el olor, que ahora podía identificar como el de Rogue, detrás suya. No le hacía falta girarse para saber que era él, pero aún así lo hizo.

Aunque no se esperó encontrarse a Rogue sonrojado hasta las orejas e intentando taparse la cara sin éxito.

\- Rogue, ¿Estas enfermo? Si es así no tendrías que haber venido - dijo Sting muy preocupado por el chico

Rogue negó con la cabeza pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que le sucedía.

\- Yo no se que me pasa, pero tu... hueles... bien- explicó el chico con dificultad

Y ahí fue que Sting comprendió todo, su propio olor también era especial para Rogue y aquello no podía hacerlo más feliz, así que sin dudar un segundo lo abrazó y susurró en su oreja.

\- Puedes oler todo lo que quieras, siempre que me dejes hacer lo mismo contigo - dijo el rubio

En lugar de alejarse como cualquier persona haría, Rogue abrazó con fuerza al rubio y al igual que él hizo el día anterior, olió con fuerza su cuello, para después resfregar su cara en él, intentando dejar su olor allí y llevarse el contrario.

\- Tu olor es especial - murmuró Rogue pero por la cercanía fue escuchado

\- Tú eres especial para mi - dijo Sting alejándose lo justo para juntar sus labios con el contrario

Para Sting era casi obvio que no sería rechazado, pero aún así le sorprendió la maravillosa sensación del contrario correspondiendo a su beso. Se sentía como en el cielo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos de esto un ritual? Todos los días tomamos un café juntos y nos llenamos de besos - preguntó Sting con una gran sonrisa

Y Rogue no era capaz de negarle eso al rubio, aunque creía que no sería capaz de negarse a nada que le pidiese, pero no pensaba decirlo nunca en voz alta, porque seguro que lo usaba en su contra. Pero de momento podía disfrutar de otro beso más.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
